


The Ninja and their Sensei

by a_really_good_idea_for_a_username



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cole is wearing a shirt when he climbs the mountain, Best Friends, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Pilots, Wu is not the best sensei, a least in the end, i change the pilots a litte, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_really_good_idea_for_a_username/pseuds/a_really_good_idea_for_a_username
Summary: I'm really bad at naming works.Do not mind the title.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole/Jay Walker, Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at naming works.  
> Do not mind the title.

Jay tried to rethink how his parents let him do this. Flying from building to building with a pair of homemade wings was not exactly the safest thing to do. Of course, Jay knew how to be careful, and even though he had told his parents that, multiple times, it still felt wrong.

"Oh well", Jay whispered to himself.

"Let's go."

The wind hit his face harder than expected, and Jay tried as hard as he could to regain control. He crashed into a billboard.

"Hello" said a voice Jay had never once heard in his life before.

Jay jumped in shock.

"Would you like to become a ninja, Jay?" The voice came from an old man with a long white beard.

"...how do you know my name?" Jay slowly asked. He was scared, but mostly confused.

"I've been stalking you with magical tea." The old man smiled. "For three months and a half now."

Alright, now Jay was scared. Or just creeped out. But becoming a ninja sounds... interesting? Cool?

"Would you like to become a ninja, Jay" The man asked for a second time.

"I'll ask my parents." Said Jay.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Wu." Said the man.

"I will be your sensei."

"Where are we going? What is it going to be like?" Jay asked, clutching the straps of his backpack. He almost never got to leave the junkyard, and he had definitely never been  _ this _ far away.

"Do you usually talk this much?" Asked Sensei Wu.

Jay thought about it for a second. He remembered whenever some new stranger came to his parents' junkyard, how he always needed to say something, at least  _ something. _

"Yep. Usually, I do."

☆☆☆

"Are we here yet?", Jay wasn't a hundred percent sure this was the place, but it sure looked important.

"Yes. This is the monastery.", The Sensei pushed open the huge doors. He pointed to a boy about Jay's age. "That is Zane."

Zane waved and said "I am Zane."

"Yea, I got that...", Jay mumbled, before shifting his attention to his sights.

"This place is amazing!"

"It likely is not as huge as you think it might be.", Zane commented.

Jay turned around to face the other two, only to see Sensei looking at Zane as if he wasn't planning on deflecting that compliment. Zane looked at Wu as if he were trying to apologise. Jay decided to walk away.

He found a room with two pairs of bunk beds.

"Is this where we sleep? It's kind of small. I mean, just compared to the rest of this place. But I get what Zane said, this place isn't actually that big."

Sensei Wu stepped forward into the bedroom. "You will have the top bunk", he pointed to the higher part of the bed that had a blue blanket. "Zane uses the bottom bunk.", He showed the white blanket in the lower half.

"What about those?" Asked Jay, wondering why more beds would be needed. 

"Sensei Wu is going to recruit another student yet.", smiled Zane.

"Yes. But I think I should wait at least another while before I find him. I knew his mother quite well, but I still don't know much about himself or how he is now."

"And that's where the creepy tea comes in?" Jay added rhetorically.

"Precisely." 


	3. Chapter 3

Cole was being kidnapped. He didn't really care though, it's not like he had anything else to do. If there were other victims, he'd rescue them all, just doing the right thing.

"How do you know who I am again?" Asked Cole.

"I knew your mother. And used Stalker's tea."

"Hm."

☆☆☆

The monastery seemed impressive in a way that Cole didn't quite understand. He felt amazed, but didn't see any reason to be. Alongside Sensei Wu, Cole walked into the building. There were probably too many punching bags lying on the ground. A blonde boy stood stationary, staring off into the distance. Cole didn't notice the redhead coming to greet them, and almost got run over.

"Cole, this is Jay. And that is Zane.", Wu presented, "Zane, why don't you join us."

The blonde boy, Zane, appeared to instantly snap back to reality. He joined the conversation with "Hello. I am Zane."

"Now follow me, here is your bedroom" Continued Wu.

"I just want to warn you... Zane can sometimes be a little bit... weird...", Jay quietly told Cole. "Like, he doesn't understand anything at all, and Sensei's just cool with it!". His voice got louder in the last part. Cole didn't see the others react though.

The four reached the bedroom and Zane and Wu left.

"I've been pretty much just ignoring them. It's not like I usually have anyone to socialize with ever so..." Jay added.

Cole stopped. "How long have you been here?"

"About a month now."

"That sounds sad."

"I've been doing fine."

☆☆☆

"Zane made all that food?"

"Yep. He's great at cooking and baking. But I can cook too!" Jay exclaimed.

"I think we can all be quite sure that you can't.", commented Zane. "Especially Wednesday last week."

"That was one time."

"That was one example of a time."

When Cole realised that an argument was starting, he led Jay away.

"Oh, and Zane also made a cake for dessert." Jay mentioned. 

Cole froze. Cake. If there was cake here, he was going to stay.


End file.
